<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close For Comfort by Thosepuppyeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292736">Too Close For Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosepuppyeyes/pseuds/Thosepuppyeyes'>Thosepuppyeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marriage, Nightmares, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, they're babies that are hurting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosepuppyeyes/pseuds/Thosepuppyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say time heals all wounds, oh how she wished that were true…<br/>Several years after the Great Thaw, Hans finds favor in both the queen and her people and has redeemed himself in the public eye by wooing and marrying the queen of Arendelle.<br/>Although they appear as a picturesque couple to the kingdom of Arendelle, behind closed doors their past continues to haunt and wear on their relationship. Can time heal them or will it tear them apart instead? Written for the Helsa SS exchange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Close For Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off happy holidays to everyone reading this! This is a secret Santa gift for Hellarn, who I hope has the best holiday and enjoys this fic! I wanted to create an enemies to lovers, slow burn fic with a dash of angst all rolled up into one. Doing this all while still exploring how their past trauma/actions might affect their current relationship. Needless to say, I had a fun time exploring the depth of their relationship.  I truly hope you enjoy this! Much love from your secret Santa, Katie Aka Thosepuppyeyes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Nightmares were hardly uncommon for The queen of Arendelle. </p><p>Why they had been as common to her as the sun rising in the morning or the moon shining at night.  </p><p>Many nights, when she would close her eyes to sleep, she would find herself haunted by the images of her greatest fears. As if her mind was taunting her by conjuring up the worst images imaginable. </p><p>The young queen could remember many nights as a girl, waking up in a cold sweat, panting as she was jolted awake from her bed. The nightmares back then were always the same, her inevitably hurting Anna. Whether by a blast of ice to her head or heart. Horrified, Elsa was forced to watch her beloved little sister wither in pain until she slowly froze to death. Her gentle blue eyes, once so full of life would lose their spark, fading into a cold and empty stare. Her eyes would instead look right through her. </p><p>“No! Anna no,” She sobbed before rushing to her lifeless sister's body. As she went to wrap her arms around Anna, to hold her one last time, she would crumble into pieces. As if she were made of glass. </p><p>Or made of ice. </p><p>Elsa cried out in horror before jolting awake, her heart pounding in her chest like it was threatening to break loose from her body. </p><p>Those nightmares continued for years after the incident, haunting the young blonde until she began to dread the nightfall. </p><p>Alone in her room, she forced herself to stay awake in hopes of avoiding the awful images that plagued her dreams. </p><p>No matter how tired she grew, anything was better than watching her sister die before her eyes, her powerless to stop it from happening. </p><p>No matter how awful those nightmares were, Elsa at least was comforted to know that they were only that, nightmares. Whenever she rose from her bed in the morning and went to check on Anna she knew she would find her, snuggled up on her bed, buried underneath a  mountain of pink sheets. </p><p>By the time she had come to accept her powers and reunited with her sister, the nightmares had ceased. She no longer had to fear harming the one she loved the most now that Anna knew of her powers. </p><p>The nightmares she had after marrying Hans however were hardly nightmares.  </p><p>No, these were memories. </p><p>The one that replayed in her mind had always been the same. </p><p>They were out on the fjord again, just as they had been on that fateful day. Suddenly all the nightmares she had as a child had come true.</p><p>Anna was dead and it was all her fault. </p><p>Hans’s words struck her like a stab to the chest as she crumbled onto the frozen ground. Despite her grief, Elsa heard Hans unsheathing his sword behind her, ready to strike her down but she didn’t care. In her eyes, she deserved whatever fate she had coming. </p><p>At that moment she felt as though she deserved to die for what she had done to Anna. She took the life of the only family she had left and for that, her death felt justified. </p><p>Just as before, he raised his sword above her,  ready to strike the wicked queen who had condemned her kingdom and sister to such a miserable fate.  </p><p>Only instead this time as he aimed for her neck, he didn’t miss… </p><p>Elsa jolted awake, breathing heavily as her fingers clutched the front of her pale blue nightgown. </p><p>Hans stirred before suddenly being alerted to his wife’s sudden outburst, feeling the beginnings of icy vibes snake on to their bed sheets.</p><p>Rising awake he sat up and turned to Elsa, concern etched on his expression.</p><p>“Elsa, what’s a matter? Are you alright? “ he asked as he reached to touch her bare arm. </p><p>Despite the concern that had filled his tone, the queen flinched and recoiled further away from him, wishing to avoid his touch at all cost. </p><p>“I’m alright.” She replied as she regained her composure.</p><p>A frown fell on Hans’s lips, noticing her slight hesitation. </p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked.</p><p>Elsa knew he had only been trying to help, yet she could hardly contain her annoyance at his persistence. </p><p>“Yes, yes I am sure.” She was quick to retort. </p><p>She didn’t feel like being fussed over, no matter how good her husband’s intentions were. Silence filled the room after she snapped the air in the room growing much denser than before.</p><p>Steadying her breath her gaze turned towards the door, the same one that Anna had knocked on nearly every day in hopes of getting her attention. It felt strange that not even five years ago, she spent nearly every day in the same room locked away from the world. </p><p>Now she shared it with the man who nearly took her life so many years ago. </p><p>It hadn’t been that long ago when she thought about it. </p><p>Looking back it felt like an eternity and so much had changed since then. Everything that happened on the fjord felt like a distant memory,  a foggy dream. One so vivid and clear at the time but faded once the sun rose.</p><p> A dream that felt real while she slept but only appeared strange to a clear and conscious mind. </p><p>A sharp breath left the queen's lips as she attempted to contain herself. It had only been a nightmare and so much had changed since then, she no longer had to fear that man anymore. Her husband was a new person and that man no longer existed. </p><p>As her gaze lingered on the door her mind wandered back to the last time she had come face to face with the man Hans used to be. </p><p> 💙❄️💙</p><p>Things were different but they were far from unpleasant. </p><p>Anna was the happiest she had ever seen her be, which she supposed wasn’t saying much since the princess always seemed to have a perpetual optimistic outlook on life. Nonetheless, things were just as pleasant as they had been when they were children. Without having to worry about her powers being exposed and hurting her little sister, the new queen was perhaps the most self-assured she had been for years. Nothing, however, could have possibly prepared her for what was about to come. </p><p>“Your majesty, I believe this has arrived for you.” the voice of Kai, her most trusted advisor, had quickly pulled her attention.</p><p>Her eyes fell to his hands which held a letter, one marked with the distinct seal of the southern isles on the front.</p><p>The young queen had to keep from </p><p>going into a sudden panic, as Elsa’s mind filled with the worst scenarios possible. </p><p>Did something happen with Hans, did he escape from his home island, and was he heading their way, ready to finish what he started? </p><p>Instead of voicing her concerns aloud she simply nodded as she took the letter from his grasp. </p><p>“Thank you, Kai,” she replied with a nod. </p><p>As she held the letter in her hands she could already feel ice tingling at her fingertips, threatening to be released. </p><p>She stared down at the letter for what seemed like ages before finally peeling open the envelope.</p><p>Her eyes scanned over the page which contained King Oskar’s script, finally letting out the breath she had been holding. </p><p>To her relief, the contents weren’t nearly as drastic as she had initially thought but that didn’t mean they were exactly pleasant either. </p><p>Hans’s father,  King Oskar Westergaard of the southern isles apologized profusely for his son's actions, going as far as to inform her that he had been dealt with accordingly upon his arrival.</p><p>A punishment that included hard manual labor and corporal punishment which was fairly common in the southern isles. </p><p>However, it seemed that Hans’ actions had dire consequences on their kingdom, leaving a stain upon the southern isles’ reputation. In an attempt to extend an olive branch and repair relations, King Oskar had offered to return Hans to Arendelle to serve out his sentence. </p><p>The thought alone nearly made Elsa’s stomach churn. Of all the people she wished to return to Arendelle Hans was at the bottom of that list.</p><p> Immediately her decision was made to turn down the king’s offer. </p><p>When she read further, however, she was quick to question her decision. </p><p>If she were to deny the king’s request  Hans would immediately be put to death.</p><p>Elsa sat in shock upon reading that his father would take the route of execution if she declined his offer. While she was far from a fan of his son, the last thing she wanted was for him to be hung on her behalf. </p><p>She knew her father wouldn’t have been able to even fathom subjecting either of his daughters to such a harsh fate. It baffled her to think any father could so casually condemn his own son to death. Without a second thought, she quickly wrote back a letter, which accepted the king's offer.</p><p>Hans may have been a terrible monster, but she refused to be like him. </p><p>Anna of course hardly took the news well.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind Elsa? Why would you agree to something like that?” She questioned as she threw her hands up into the air with frustration. </p><p>The princess sighed before regaining her composure after her sudden outburst.</p><p>“Look, Elsa, you know I love you to death but I can’t just let you make this decision without at least telling you how I feel first.”</p><p>Elsa had expected her sister to object, that was a given but she didn’t expect to feel such guilt afterward.</p><p>“Trust me, Anna, I’m not exactly thrilled by the idea either but what other choice do I have?”</p><p>“Well I don’t know, let him stay in his kingdom to rot? That sounds like a better choice.”</p><p>Elsa let out a sigh, oh if it were only that simple.</p><p>“If that were an option you know that’s what I’d chose but I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Anna. If we don’t agree to the king's offer then they’re planning on having him executed.”</p><p>Anna’s expression immediately changed at her confession. As much as she despised her ex-fiancé Elsa knew that her sister couldn’t bear the thought of anyone being punished in such a harsh way.  Almost immediately her eyes fell to the ground, filled with shame before quickly letting out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>“Do you always have to do that?” Anna asked with a frown. </p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>“Be right. </p><p>A smirk was quick to creep up onto Elsa’s face in response as she strutted over to her sister’s side. </p><p>“Of course I do, it’s the price of being your big sister.” she teased wrapping an arm affectionately around Anna’s shoulders. Anna’s frown deepened as she playfully stuck her tongue out at her in response. </p><p>Hans' arrival, of course, rehashed plenty of unresolved feelings back to the surface once again. No matter how much Elsa tried to convince herself she was alright with things the truth was that she was far from alright. Anna who had been standing by her side at the time was quick to notice her sister’s hesitation and reached over to grasp her hand into her own, giving it a gentle yet reassuring squeeze. Appreciative of the subtle action she sent an appreciative smile in her direction before leaving for the docks to greet the incoming prisoner. </p><p>Hans’s arrival wasn’t nearly the spectacle one would come to expect with a high profile criminal.</p><p>Most might have even found it lackluster at best. </p><p>After the ship docked, the disgraced prince had stepped up along with two guards flanking him on either side. As he stepped into view, Elsa couldn’t help but note how miserable he looked.</p><p>The confident and charming prince she had met at her coronation had been replaced by a bitter and disgruntled man instead. One that was extremely unkempt.</p><p>His hair appeared much darker, as it was coated with a thick layer of grease, and his cheeks sunken in as if he hadn’t eaten in what must have been weeks. </p><p>The only real semblance of the man she had met nearly a year ago was his striking pair of emerald green eyes.</p><p>Ones that stuck out even more against the dark circles that surrounded his eyes.</p><p>With his head hung down, he shuffled to meet the Queen. Elsa couldn’t help but note that aside from the two guards beside him Hans was left completely unconstrained. A thought that must have appeared on her face as the guards were quick to interject in reassurance, </p><p>“He can be restrained if her majesty wishes.” </p><p>Elsa blinked in surprise and quickly shook her head in response, “Oh no that’s alright. As long as he behaves himself that won’t be necessary.” she added before shooting him a look of warning. </p><p>Hans ground his jaw in frustration but refused to look up in her direction. </p><p>“The King would like to extend his sincerest apologies on behalf of his son's actions. From this day forward He proclaims Prince Johannes Theodore Philip Wilhelm Westergaard, forever banished from the kingdom of the Southern Isles.  His Majesty hopes that this arrangement can help mend relations and help leave the past behind. “ The guard read the letter in his hand before bowing out of respect, immediately falling back into line beside the prince.</p><p>Throughout the entire reading, Hans never looked up once, which Elsa could only assume was out of shame. Or perhaps it was out of anger that everything he had worked so hard for, came crashing down in an instance. It was much easier for her to assume that it was the latter, but something within herself caused her to think otherwise. </p><p>Calling on her Arendellian Guards, she requested they escort Hans to the dungeon until they prepared a more permanent place for him. The guards once again flanked him on either side, roughly grabbing biceps to escort him to the castle dungeons. </p><p>For the first time since arriving, Hans glanced up from the ground. His green eyes meeting her blue ones. There was something about his gaze that made Elsa’s heart flutter in her chest. He looked tired, exhausted even. His exhaustion didn’t appear to come from a lack of sleep, however. He looked defeated as if he had given up on life entirely. His gaze hardened at the sight of her, nearly causing her to wince in response. She quickly reminded herself that she had nothing to be afraid of anymore. She had the upper hand here now. She was no longer the scared little girl who didn’t know how to control her powers. She was a queen who had an entire kingdom that adored her at her side. She quickly directed a cold stare back at him, seeming to almost challenge him to try anything against her. Their eyes locked for what felt like an entirety before he broke eye contact and glanced away. </p><p>With a spark of childish confidence, Elsa found herself smirking with pride. </p><p>Giving them a nod, the guards were dismissed, and the queen felt as though she could breathe again. </p><p>Anna had quickly rushed to her sister’s side, quick to question her about the events that transpired. </p><p>“So how did it go? Do you need me to wallop him again?” Anna asked, before balling her hands up into fists, as if ready to deliver another punch if needed. </p><p>Elsa chuckled before shaking her head, </p><p>“That really won’t be necessary, Anna. Hans has been taken care of and we won’t have to worry about him for some time,” she reassured her. </p><p>Anna relaxed and gave her sister a nod. “Alright, but if he tries to cause any trouble I won’t hesitate to give him another one of these.” she proclaimed, pounding her fist into her other hand. Elsa has to smile at her sister's feisty and protective nature. Resting a hand gently on Anna’s shoulder she shot her an appreciative smile.</p><p>“Trust me, if he’s deserving of one, you’ll be the first to know.”</p><p> </p><p>💙❄️💙</p><p>The next morning Elsa tried to forget about the nightmare from the night before. Despite his earlier persistence in getting her to talk about what was, he seemed to have dropped the subject of the night before altogether. It was something that she couldn't help but find incredibly relieving. Yet still nagged at the back of her mind, constantly reminding her of what had been. The constant war with herself almost made her forget her own anniversary had been coming up. </p><p>Their wedding had felt like ages ago, yet their anniversary had come in the blink of an eye. The wedding had been beautiful, at least according to everyone who had attended thought so. Although almost a year had passed since then, to her it had felt like an eternity. She had wanted nothing more than to enjoy a nice dinner with her husband, sister, and brother in law as a way to celebrate her anniversary. That wish however was much easier thought up than accomplished. </p><p>“Jeez Els, I wish I could but I already had plans with Kristoff, we were going to visit with his family just like we do every month. '' her sister explained while bouncing from one foot to the next. The disappointment was quick to fill the young queen once Anna had told her that she was unable to </p><p>“Anna it’s my anniversary you couldn’t reschedule just this once?”</p><p>A guilty expression was quick to appear on Anna’s face but she still Insisted on being unable to reschedule. </p><p>“You know I would if I could but you know how Kristoff’s family is. If we try to tell them that we have other plans they’ll just try to guilt-trip us into going anyways and you know I hate the constant guilt-tripping.”</p><p>The frown on the queen’s face only got deeper as she listened to her sister's excuse. While she understood where she had been coming from she couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit disheartened. </p><p>“Besides,” Anna continued, “you’ll get to have some much needed alone time with Hans. I mean you probably wouldn’t want us interrupting you two anyway.” She said as she waved a hand casually in the air.</p><p>Elsa bit on her bottom lip knowing that she was just making excuses for not coming. If Elsa didn’t want them interrupting she wouldn’t have asked them to join in the first place. Of course, she couldn’t exactly blame her sister's hesitance. No matter how much she may have accepted Elsa’s marriage to her ex-fiancé, and in return had married the move of her life instead. she knew things were still awkward between the two of them. No matter how much her husband had changed for the better nothing would be able to erase the history between the two of them. While they managed to remain cordial for her sake, she knew that the past mistakes were something that still affected them. </p><p>“I was there for your and Kristoff’s anniversary” she added to herself, apparently loud enough to catch the attention of her sister still. </p><p>“Oh come on Elsa that’s different…” she lightly protested.</p><p><em>Because your husband didn’t try to murder you or leave me to die</em>. she silently thought to herself. </p><p>The thought left her mind as soon as she thought it and she immediately scolded herself for the thought. </p><p>Hans had earned her forgiveness. She wouldn’t have married him otherwise. But had he earned her trust?</p><p>Well, that was something else that she would’ve rather not thought about.</p><p>Anna approached her grasping her hand gently into hers as she shot her a sincere smile. </p><p>“I’ll make it up to you I promise. We can do whatever you like. Dinner charades, we can even throw a party!” She enthused, clapping her hands together happily. </p><p>Elsa has to snort, a party was far more Anna’s thing than hers. </p><p>“I think dinner and a game will suffice.” She reassured her with a smirk.</p><p>Her sister nodded in response, “Of course,  of course, you’re right. I’m getting ahead of myself aren’t I?” </p><p>She added with a laugh. </p><p>“Just a little.” She chided back. </p><p>“Hey, are we still on for playing hide and go seek?” A vice had quickly interjected, in return pulling both of their attentions on to the snowman who was standing in the door frame. </p><p>“Just a minute, Olaf! “ Anna responded. </p><p>As soon as the snowman spotted Elsa his eyes lit up happily, “ Oh Elsa, do you wanna join us?” He asked eagerly. Elsa giggled but shook her head in response, “ I wish I could but I’m afraid I’m far too busy. You two go on and enjoy your game.” She prompted. </p><p>Anna flashed her sister a smile and wasted no time giving her a quick hug before dashing off to go hide around the castle. </p><p>Elsa watched them wistfully wishing that she could join them. Wishing she had some other distraction aside from the paperwork that piled up on her desk. </p><p>A more pleasant distraction. </p><p>A distraction from something that she didn’t even know she needed one for in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>💙❄️💙</p><p>With Hans out of sight, Elsa expected him to be out of mind as well. That of course that had been far from the case. The young Queen had thought about nothing but the prince housed in the dungeons below, to the point that it nearly made her sick. The Fear of him escaping or trying to cause trouble nagged at her nearly every waking moment. In an attempt to squelch her worries, she delved deeper into her work, hoping it might make for a helpful distraction. </p><p>It had for a little while until Kai had come to see her one day telling her the news she didn’t wish to hear. </p><p>“Your majesty, The prisoner has repeatedly requested your presence.” He pointed out nervously.</p><p>Elsa dropped what she had been doing and redirected her focus to her adviser, her teeth sinking into her lip nervously. </p><p>Hans had no business asking for her, especially after all that he had done. The prince was lucky that she even agreed to take him in after the stunt he pulled a year earlier. </p><p>With a sigh, her blue eyes glanced up at Kai. </p><p>“Thank you for keeping me informed Kai, let him know that I’m extremely busy and therefore unable to fulfill his request.” <em> There that should take care of it, she told herself. </em></p><p>He simply nodded before responding, “As you wish, my Queen.” </p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief the queen relaxed as best as she could given the situation. </p><p>It hasn’t been the only occurrence, however, as Kai had visited her several more times informing her that Hans had been adamant about asking for her audience. Of course just as soon as she began to think that he was no longer an issue he’d have to beg for her attention. The nerve of that man, she spares his life for better or for worse and he still couldn’t just leave her be. The answer was always the same of course, somehow she’d find a way to fill her time in an attempt to avoid him as much as humanly possible. Kai naturally didn’t show any indication of taking notice of what she had been doing. Continuing to dive headlong into her duties she tried to pay little attention to the prince in the dungeons below, but somehow he kept trying to find a way to ease his way back into her mind. Every day she tried to forget about him and everyday Kai would come back to tell her that he wished to see her. No matter how hard she tried to avoid her past the truth was she never could, it would always be there whether she acknowledged it or not. One day Elsa had reached her limit. Her advisor knocked politely at her door before she braced herself for the daily reminder that no matter how hard she tried to suppress her memories of the prisoner that lurked in his chambers down below, nothing could ever easer the past. </p><p>Nervously he entered before hesitantly echoing the same message he had been for weeks, “ Um your majesty I don’t mean to disturb you but like all the other times the prisoner… “ </p><p>Elsa’s mouth formed into a frown before she turned to him in frustration, </p><p>“The prisoner asked me to see him, Yes Kai I know! “ she snapped filled with irritation. It was only after she snapped at poor Kai that she let out a sigh, resting her hand atop her forehead. “ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so short, it’s just… “ she sighed as she attempted to collect her thoughts as best as she could. Kai didn’t deserve her wrath for simply doing his job. It wasn’t his fault that she had been in this constant dilemma with herself. </p><p>He seemed surprisingly sympathetic for someone who just been yelled at. </p><p>“There’s no need to apologize, your majesty,  I can only imagine the great stress you must be under right now.” </p><p>Although she was grateful for how understanding he was she couldn’t help but feel guilty for lashing out at him. </p><p>“Still, that was no excuse for snapping at you, I do sincerely apologize for my frustration. “ </p><p>She glanced down at her hands, once always gloved and protected from unleashing her powers to the world now completely uncovered. It still felt odd after all those years before. </p><p>“I suppose I’m just at a loss of what to do. I don’t wish to face him but, I know I can’t hide from what happened forever.”</p><p>Kai listened to her woes, only giving her the occasional nod to show that he had been listening. </p><p>“Shall I tell him that you have no wish to see him then? If you don’t mind me saying, nobody would blame you for not wishing to see him. What he did was awful and If anyone else were in your position would probably do the same.”</p><p>Despite his reassurance, Elsa still shook her head. No, she’d have to face this whether she liked it or not.</p><p>No good would come out of her suppressing things. That’s what had landed her in the mess with her powers and she’d be damned if she would make that same mistake twice. </p><p>“Tell him I’ll be down to see him in a little while.” She responded before turning back to her paperwork. </p><p>He hesitated before asking her for reassurance, “Your majesty are you sure?”</p><p>She looked up once again and swallowed hard before nodding. She was going to face him once and for all.  </p><p>“Yes I am sure.” </p><p>💙❄️💙</p><p>“Well, it seems that Anna and Kristoff won’t be joining us tomorrow evening after all.” She explained to her husband that night after her conversation with Anna.</p><p>A frown pulled on Hans’ face upon hearing the news.</p><p>“Did she say why?” </p><p>“According to Anna they already had plans to meet with Kristoff’s family,” She explained as she began to unravel her long platinum braid. </p><p>“And I’m assuming they couldn’t have simply rescheduled?” He asked.</p><p>“Apparently not.” She added with a sigh. </p><p>The frown on his face deepened as he shifted across the room to place his hands atop her shoulders. </p><p>“Elsa I’m sorry, I know how much you wanted them there.” He then let out a sigh, “I know this is my fault.” </p><p>Elsa held up a hand in protest as she turned back to him. </p><p>“Hans don’t say that, this has nothing to do with you, they just had prior engagements. That’s all.”</p><p>Oh, how she truly did wish she believed what she had been saying. </p><p>Hans gave her a humorless laugh as he shook his head. </p><p>“You don’t have to try and sugarcoat things for my sake. I don’t expect her to be happy with me even after everything. “</p><p>He pointed out. There was a melancholy look in his eyes as he spoke, only causing the pang in her chest to grow.</p><p>“I’m not sugarcoating anything,” she reassured him gently, despite them both thinking otherwise. </p><p>“After all, it means we get to spend the day together without any interruptions.” She spoke with a bad smile. As he turned to her his frown slowly turned to a smile. His arms gently wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a gentle hold. </p><p>Elsa was caught by surprise but didn’t hesitate as she had before, instead a smile found its way on her expression. He leaned in, laying a gentle kiss on to her neck, his breath tickling her pale skin. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want anything less.” He replied.</p><p>Her cheeks began to flush as she held onto him before laying her head atop his chest. </p><p>For a brief moment, she forgot all about her previous hesitations and as he held on to her she forgot about all her concerns and she was simply in the arms of the man she loved. In her husband's gentle hold without a care in the world. </p><p>It was nice not to worry, even if just for a moment. Everything inside of her begged for it to last. </p><p>💙❄️💙</p><p>The trip to the dungeon had unexpectedly opened a fresh set of old wounds. Taking a deep breath she approached with caution. She still didn’t know why she had agreed to this. Kai had been right, nobody would blame her for saying no and going back.</p><p> Going back to pretending everything was fine. That was the problem though, everything wasn’t fine, and pretending to think otherwise was foolhardy. She could do this… even if she felt like she couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she approached the cell at the end of the dungeon where her ‘would be’  murderer had been residing. Standing as straight as she possibly could she stood at the front of the cell, looking in, to see Hans. He looked a little worse for wear, although not too drastically different than the last time she had seen him two months ago. </p><p>It only took a little while for the prince to notice her standing nearby. </p><p>“You better have a fairly good reason for asking to see me.” her tone was flat despite the growing anxiety within her. </p><p>Hans glanced up, seemingly surprised by her presence. His look of surprise quickly disappeared however and was replaced by a pleased smirk. </p><p>“Well well,  the Queen has finally graced me with her presence. May I ask what has changed your mind?” His head tipped to the side as the little light which filled the dungeon illuminated half of his face. </p><p>Suddenly,  Elsa began to regret ever coming down in the first place. Her blue eyes narrowed at the imprisoned prince before she answered. </p><p>“Why I decided to accept your request is irrelevant. however, what you deemed so important to require an audience from me is not.” She didn’t have time for childish games. If he wanted an ounce of her attention he had to give her a real reason. Silence filled the air as his expression shifted from a cocky grin to a more menacing expression. </p><p>“Why exactly did you do it,  <em> your majesty </em>?”</p><p>Elsa’s expression darkened as she felt ice tingling at the bottom of her fingertips. </p><p>“Why do what?” She asked.</p><p>“Why bring back the man who once tried to take your life? Why not just let him be executed in the southern isles?”  There was an edge in his voice as he spoke, his emerald eyes narrowing into menacing slits. </p><p>“Nobody would have blamed you, your majesty, some might have even thanked you.” A bitter laugh left his lips nearly causing her to cringe.</p><p>Elsa was tempted to spit out a snarky reply but managed to keep her composure. Silence had filled the air as she considered his question. So many had asked her the very same thing, Anna, Kristoff, Hell, even Olaf. Yet every time she didn’t have an answer for them. It was easy to just chalk it up to her not wanting someone else’s blood on her hands but perhaps it went much more than that. More than she ever realized. </p><p>As much as she hated to admit it, part of her felt the need to repay him. If Anna had never asked her to marry Hans, she would have never revealed her powers to her sister and the entire kingdom. Things wouldn’t have changed and she and Anna would’ve been stuck never speaking to each other again. She would have still been stuck concealing her powers and things wouldn’t have ever changed for the better. </p><p> </p><p>Her father had always told her, if you want to find the end of the rainbow,  you have to go through the storm. </p><p>At the time, she didn’t think she would have had to face a literal storm though. </p><p>Through the ups and downs, she still managed to find a happy ending and none of that would have been possible if Hans hadn’t shown up on the day of her coronation. </p><p> </p><p>Then there had been the incident on the North Mountain when she was her lowest. Even after she had managed to destabilize Weselton's Men, disarming them wasn’t enough. She was out for revenge, fueled by a blind fury that coursed through her veins. She could never remember a time when she was as angry as she had been then. Driven to nearly killing another human being. Without any intervention, she would have. Yet Hans' words were the one thing that pulled her back to reality. With one simple phrase, he had brought her back to her senses. <em> Don’t be the monster that they fear you are. </em>Never did he know how much she needed to hear those words. Words which had become her one saving grace.  After that moment she promised herself she’d never let herself sink so low ever again, low enough to almost kill another human being. </p><p>Hans had unexpectedly saved her life that day and in a sense her soul. </p><p>She figured that she owed him at least that much in return. He may have messed up horribly but she couldn’t seem to forget the good things he had done either. </p><p>Exhaling a shaky breath, she managed to reply to his question. </p><p>“Despite what you may think Hans, I have no desire to see you dead. That’s where we differ, you and I. You may not have realized it, but Hans you did save my life, up there on the north mountain.”</p><p>The prisoner let out a disgusted snort. “I only wanted you alive so you could stop the winter, not exactly the noblest cause you’d say, would you?”</p><p>Anytime she began to feel the slightest bit of humanity towards him he just had to go and ruin it didn’t he?</p><p>“Be as that may, you still saved me. Despite your actions, I figured I at least owed you that in return. That’s my explanation since you were so hellbent on asking for one.” There, he had his answer, effectively facing the man who nearly took her life. She could move on now from all this. </p><p>Or so she thought before hearing a deep laugh emerge from behind the bars of his cell. The Queen slowly turned to face Hans once again, a cold gaze quickly falling on to her expression. </p><p>He really had the nerve to laugh at her after she had spared his life?</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” She snapped as her hands grasped the bars of his cell, Ice began to form on the metal that she had touched. </p><p>“That’s rich, Queen Elsa, that really is. All this time you were seen as the villain, and now you’re trying to make yourself look like the hero by redeeming the most hated man in the kingdom. And what good has that done you, huh?” </p><p>Despite the frost coating her fingers Elsa’s blood began to boil. </p><p>“What’s wrong with that? Are you saying you would have rather me let your father and brothers hang you instead?”</p><p>Surprisingly a cruel smirk emerged onto Hans's face. One that nearly made her pull back in shock from the pure hatred that radiated off of him.</p><p>“Yes! Anything is better than being stuck rotting in this hell hole.” He growled, his face now only a few inches from her own. </p><p>Elsa resisted the urge to pull back from him as the temperature in the room began to drop rapidly. </p><p>“In fact, Elsa why don’t you just take care of the job yourself. Kill me right here and now. Go ahead your majesty, do it.” He growled while gripping on to the bars, not even winching as he touched the frozen metal.</p><p>“Put us both out of our misery.”</p><p>Shivering she was half tempted to give in to him and send a spike of ice straight through his chest. She would never have to deal with him ever again. </p><p>Then she saw his eyes.</p><p> Eyes that despite their green hue, were so much like her own. </p><p>They were full of rage. Pure unbridled rage, as if some untamed beast had been living within the confines of his skin. Yet beneath the surface, there was something else too.</p><p>Pain. A hurt so deep that even though he tried desperately to hide it from her, it couldn’t help but crack through the surface. The man that stood in front of her was broken from the inside out. So much so,  that he had wished to end it all. He no longer wished to live or even exist. After looking into his eyes she knew exactly why he had wanted her to kill him so badly.</p><p> It was all he could think to do to stop the pain. </p><p>Slowly, she backed away from the cell and the temperature returned to normal. Hans still clung to the bars, his whole form shaking as his rage slowly melted away. </p><p>They sat in silence for what felt like hours despite being only a few seconds. Finally,  he collapsed onto the hard floor and all that could be heard through the cell was his shallow breaths. </p><p>Elsa stayed glued to her spot before finally snapping back to reality. </p><p>“Killing you won’t help either of us Hans, least of all you.” Before the prince could muster up a response she turned and immediately left the dungeons for good. </p><p>💙❄️💙</p><p>Anytime Elsa had been feeling particularly stressed the evidence was nearly always undisputable. A telltale sign of such stress was a thick coat of Ice that would appear on nearly every surface or how the young queen would descend completely into her work, ignoring almost everyone around her. This little fact didn’t seem to be lost on her husband, who was immediately alerted to his wife’s strange behavior. After a year of marriage, it was surprising just what kind of details you picked up about the other. </p><p>It was odd to think that Hans, who at one time was a complete stranger, now knew almost everything about her. Every little pet peeve and idiosyncrasy. Knew how she liked to sleep and the way her hair looked in the morning, which was unsurprisingly neat compared to her sister’s. </p><p>Through the year of marriage, they had spent together, Elsa learned new things about her husband as well. She had discovered that Hans’ birthday was on the seventh of April, he enjoyed eating beef for dinner and had broken his right wrist twice within the span of three years ( courtesy of his seventh brother, Klaus on both counts ) which gave his penmanship a distinct look. His mother’s name was Maria and had died when he was only fourteen, who he apparently looked a lot like, the list had gone on and on. </p><p>Of course, that wasn’t to say there were some things that were still a mystery to her. Elsa and Hans had never been like most couples. While Anna and Kristoff almost always knew what the other was thinking, Elsa oftentimes had a hard time knowing what was on Hans’ mind at any given moment. He was like a book written in a foreign language. One that appeared so familiar yet she could barely make out. </p><p>She had remembered the first time that Hans had ever opened up to her. Such a rare occasion, it felt like being in on the secrets of the universe. He told her about his childhood. About his cruel and unloving father, who expected nothing but perfection from each one of them. His brothers were perhaps even crueler. They took pleasure in teasing him and making him feel as though he were beneath them in every sense. </p><p>There were only two people in the world who truly cared for him in his lonely childhood. His third eldest brother Lars and his late mother, Queen Maria. Despite that, their influence did little to stop the cruelty of the king and his older sons. Elsa could hardly wrap her mind around a family treating their own flesh and blood with such hostility but Hans made her realize that such a reality did in fact exist. </p><p>“Elsa,” a voice had quickly pulled her attention to the figure standing in the doorframe. </p><p>Hans had a concerned look on his face as he slowly approached her in her seated position. </p><p>“Why don’t you come to take a break, you’ve been toiling over those trade agreements for hours,” he advised lightly while placing his hands gently atop her shoulders. </p><p>Elsa glanced up briefly, sapphire eyes meeting emerald ones. The way he looked at her was the tenderest and most concerned she had ever seen him. It caused a small smile to pull at the queen’s lips, which barely reached her eyes. </p><p>“I appreciate your concern, but I’m afraid if I don’t tend to these agreements everyone will lose out.” She replies before quickly turning her focus to her paperwork. </p><p>Despite her rejecting his advice he insisted on distracting her one way or another. </p><p>“The paperwork can wait, can't it? You’ve been working hard enough. “ he insisted with a frown. His hand gently slipped into hers immediately drawing her attention back to him. </p><p>“Besides, our anniversary is tomorrow you don’t want to waste it away on foolish paperwork do you?” </p><p>He was persistent, something she had come to expect from him by now. With a sigh she shook her head in response, “it’s only foolish to you because you don’t have to deal with it,” she countered with a roll of her eyes. “Besides, we’ll have plenty of time to celebrate tomorrow,” the following day was the one thing she had been needing a distraction from truthfully, but it was a thought that remained in the confines of her mind. </p><p>The concern on his face deepened as she refused him. </p><p>“Elsa please, get some rest just for this one night. I would hate to wake up tomorrow morning without seeing that pretty face of yours next mine.” He purred as he laid a kiss gently upon her cheek. </p><p>Elsa’s cheeks grew pink at his mere touch but ice still tingled at the tips of her fingers. </p><p>“And you still will, after I get done with this,” she persisted. </p><p>Hans reached for his wife’s hand to try and pull her away from her work,</p><p>However, as his eyes fell onto her hands he paused a confused expression flickering onto his face. </p><p>“You’re wearing your gloves again.” He observed. </p><p>Her eyes fell down to her hands once more, nearly forgetting that she had been wearing them at all until he pointed it out to her.</p><p>“Oh I suppose I am,” she replied casually hoping the subject would be dropped shortly afterward.</p><p>Of course, that was certainly far from the case he pressed the issue further. </p><p>“You only wear them when you’re feeling stressed,” he observed. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked, as his tone was filled with concern. </p><p>Fidgeting nervously with the hem of her gloves she refused to make eye contact with him. </p><p>“It’s nothing really. I suppose these trade agreements have just been wearing on me,” she fibbed, hoping he wouldn’t push the subject further. </p><p>Instead, he gave her a look. “That is exactly why you deserve a break,” </p><p>The disappointment on his face was enough of a reason for her to change her mind, however, she sighed heavily in response. </p><p>“Alright you win this time. “ she countered, gently slipping her hand into his as he helped her out of her seat. </p><p>As they had begun to make their way back to their bedroom Hans quickly swept her off her feet and into his arms, causing a yelp to escape her lips out of surprise. “Always the Prince Charming aren’t you Mr. Westergaard?” she teased </p><p>“Only when it comes to you,” he countered as he playfully nipped at her ear. His sideburns tickling her cheek as his breath snaked down her neck. </p><p>Elsa had to giggle as she looked at him. They were teasing each other, cuddling like most normal couples were supposed to. The smile upon his face nearly caused Elsa’s heart to melt. He looked at her with an expression she had never seen from him before, one that was so utterly star struck.</p><p>This was how couples were supposed to be weren’t they? Anna and Kristoff were always playful with each other like that, weren’t they? The observation caused her cheeks to gain a rosy hue. </p><p>Yet, despite the playful moment they shared uncertainty had to deep in once again. There were always things she’d never know about Hans no matter how much they shared as husband and wife. As she looked at him her expression turned slightly more serious. </p><p>“Hans do you love me?” </p><p>It seemed like such a dumb question, and Elsa nearly regretted even asking as she watched his expression change. </p><p>Just like that, he was back to being unreadable again. The moment she started to learn his language he changed to a different one. </p><p>There was a hesitation in his tone before he answered her. </p><p>“Of course I do Elsa.” </p><p>He paused and quickly asked, “Don’t you? “ </p><p>Her expression only softened a little before she nodded, “I do... Very much. “. </p><p>Hans appeared relieved yet, pensive. Despite an effort on both their ends to be more open with each other, they found themselves closed off once again. </p><p>Silence filled the space between the two of them as they both slipped into bed. As Elsa faced her bedroom door she stared at the frame, her blue eyes beginning to grow misty. </p><p>Perhaps, there were some books that weren’t meant to be read and instead, only admired by their covers. </p><p>💙❄️💙</p><p>By the time Elsa had woken up that morning, she was greeted by a gentle kiss on her cheek that caused her blue eyes to flutter open. </p><p>After the pleasant evening, they shared she was surprised to find that the nightmares had failed to wake her the previous evening. Perhaps it was nature giving her an anniversary present. </p><p>Hans of course had attempted to make her day as special as possible. As soon as she awoke she was greeted with breakfast in bed and a gentle kiss upon her cheek. The rest of the day just as she promised she decided to take it easy, neglecting to take care of the paperwork that was piled up on her desk or meeting with anyone outside of her husband and loved ones. </p><p>They shared the day together, just enjoying one another’s a company without any care in the world. Despite Elsa’s uneasiness from the days before she found herself able to relax in Hans’ presence for the first time since their wedding day before the nightmares of her past haunted her. </p><p>That ease of course ceased as soon as dinner had approached. The cooks had treated the two of them to a four-course meal and to finish up for dessert a delectable, four-layer chocolate cream cake. Despite the devastatingly empty dining room table, the queen found herself enjoying her evening. Just as dinner had been winding down to a close, however, a thought that had been nagging at her ever since the night before resurfaced. </p><p>A smile formed on Hans' lips as he lifted up a glass of red wine above his head. </p><p>“To the greatest year of my life, with the woman I adore. May we celebrate many more years together.” He toasted. </p><p>Elsa followed suit and lifted her glass before gently clinking her glass with his own. </p><p>They both took a gulp, but immediately the queen felt slightly sick to her stomach. Letting out a cough she grabbed at her abdomen, quickly trying to catch her breath.</p><p>Hans tensed up as his eyes grew wide. </p><p>“Elsa, my love are you alright?” He fretted, jumping out of his seat to see if she was alright.</p><p>Wheezing to breathe, her eyes watered. What had happened? Had he... done something to her drink?</p><p>Just as quickly as her coughing had started however it came to a quick end, finally regaining her breath. </p><p>With a hand upon her back, Hans attempted to ease her. </p><p>“Oh thank goodness you’re alright, you need to be more careful my dear.” He replied with an awkward chuckle. Elsa glanced up at him as her heart hammered in her chest. He had seemed so concerned he would never try anything like that again and yet… </p><p>The dreams that she had been experiencing night after night resurfaced once again and before she could stop it she quickly asked the first thing that came to mind. </p><p>“Did… you do something to my wine?” </p><p>The look that flashed across his face was one of shock and hurt. </p><p>“What do you mean? Of course, I didn’t. ” He quickly answered. “I would never…” </p><p> A frown was quick to fall on Elsa’s lips. As much as she felt guilty for accusing him of such a thing her own fears and insecurities came bubbling up to the surface once more. </p><p>“No, that’s not necessarily true, is it? We both know that this wouldn’t be the first time.” </p><p>A look of pain flashed across his face and she swore she could feel a pang in her chest at the accusation. </p><p>Both of their pasts were coming back to haunt them once again.</p><p>“Elsa things have changed since then! You know that. I’ve made mistakes which I haven’t forgotten about but do you really think I’d try to hurt you like that?” He asked as he moved forward to be at her side. </p><p>She shifted away from him suddenly as her gaze fell to the floor.</p><p>“Can you really blame me for thinking so even if just for a second?” </p><p>Elsa didn’t even want to turn to look at him as he formulated a response to her statement.</p><p>“I… as a matter of fact I can. Things aren’t like that anymore. “ he paused, “don’t you trust me?” </p><p>Elsa continued looking at the ground, not wanting him to see the tears which had already begun to form in her eyes. </p><p>“Of course I do…” </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Hans shook his head. </p><p>“No, you don’t. If you did you never would have thought to ask me something like that.” </p><p>With tear-filled eyes, she turned to face him. </p><p>“Last night when I asked you if you loved me why didn’t you answer right away? You waited to answer! How can I trust someone who isn’t even sure if he loved me or not.”</p><p>The words struck a chord with the former prince as his face twisted into an angered expression. There was something more mixed with it though. Hurt, possibly betrayal, was clearly evident through his devastated expression. </p><p>Before she could even receive an answer she turned away from him, feeling the sharp knife of betrayal strike her straight through her chest. </p><p>“Never mind, don’t answer I don’t want to hear it.”</p><p>As she turned however she heard his voice raise in an attempt to catch her attention, his next words causing her to quickly stop in her tracks. </p><p>“Is that what you think? That I don’t care for you? That I’m still that evil bastard that you met all those years ago? </p><p>Elsa turned back to him, as tears burned in her eyes. </p><p>“I don’t know Hans. I want to believe that you’ve changed for the better but how am I supposed to trust you? I love you, but that doesn’t stop my mind from relieving what happened on the ice every night. Nor does it erase our past.” As ice crept up onto the tips of her fingers Elsa had to take a deep breath in an attempt to contain herself. </p><p>“Besides that still doesn’t answer my question,” she continued coldly. </p><p>Something flashed on to her husband's face that was indescribable as he quickly leaped up from his spot towards her, causing her to flinch back. </p><p>“Because I don’t want to be like my father! Forcing you to be stuck in a loveless marriage with a man you despise simply for the sake of keeping up appearances, ” as soon as his confession was relieved he melted into the nearest seat, burying his face in his hands. </p><p>Slowly she turned back to face him, before a single tear-filled down her porcelain cheek. </p><p>Seeing him so defeated and torn up over the fact that he may have hurt her tore at her very core. </p><p>She knew how much he fought to turn out differently than his father. </p><p>To become a better man than he ever was. The thought of being anything like him made his stomach churn. Suddenly it struck her that she wasn’t the only one suffering from what had happened that day. Despite his actions, Hans had been too. He feared the person he was at that moment and that he could have possibly turned into the one thing he hated the most. </p><p>The queen made her way over to Hans' side, gently placing a hand atop his. </p><p>“I don’t think you’re like your father,” she pointed out gently, causing him to lift his head to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame you, Elsa. I will never forgive myself for betraying your trust. I know I’ll never be able to truly make things right, but I want to at least show you that I’m not the same person I was back then.”</p><p>Her expression softened and guilt slipped into her core. Of course, she loved him, she never would have married him if she didn’t but the need to keep herself guarded had been instilled into her for ages. Ever since she had first struck Anna. </p><p>Then Hans had betrayed her and her sister in the worst way possible. Despite showing how much he had grown, old habits die hard. </p><p>The trauma she had experienced would never truly vanish, but perhaps she could move on from it. </p><p>Perhaps they could move on together. </p><p>Sinking down until their faces were merely inches apart, Hans lifted his head, their gaze meeting each other. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, placing her head atop his. Eventually, he reciprocated the movement and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. As she felt herself completely enveloped in his arms she wept.</p><p>Surprised to find that he had been crying too. Sitting wrapped in each other’s embrace she felt the closest to him than she ever had before.  </p><p>Time alone would never be able to heal things, but patience and understanding would. </p><p>💙❄️💙</p><p>Elsa gasped for breath as she woke suddenly from another nightmare, just the same as before. The sheets had gone cold again, causing Hans to jolt awake in response. Turning towards her, concern was laced through him. Before he could even begin to question what was a matter she turned to him with glassy eyes.</p><p>“Another nightmare,” she explained, still shaking from the adrenaline of reliving the moment again.</p><p>Hans gave her a saddened expression before pulling her into a tight yet gentle hold.</p><p>“It’s alright… I’m right here darling,” he whispered gently.</p><p>Letting out a shaky breath she attempted to contain herself. This time when he went to hold her she felt herself ease in his embrace. She felt comfortable in his arms.  No matter how much her nightmares convinced her otherwise, she would no longer fear her husband. </p><p>Hans held on to her tightly while gently, stroking back a piece of her pale blonde hair. </p><p>“It’ll be alright, Elsa. It’ll all be alright,” </p><p>Nodding she rested her head atop his bare chest before whispering back a reply.</p><p> “I know.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>